the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tribe of Frozen Water/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a cat in The Tribe of Frozen Water. In the Tribe of Frozen Water.... Bird padded around camp. It was located in a cave at the base of a mountain where it was always snowing. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Bear shook his fur, growling. 13:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Rain sat outside the camp looking up at the falling snow. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Cloud flicked her tail in annoyance as her kits squirmed in her belly. They're going to be great Tribe cats, I'm sure of it... She sighed. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! Shadow growled at the snow, sitting at the entrance of the cave. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bear crawled through the snow, which went up to his knees. It was very peaceful on their territory. 23:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Rain glanced at shadow. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadow lifted his head up to the snow, not noticing Rain. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Rain shook her tail trying to get the snow of her with out shaking it on shadow. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadow looked at Rain. "Oh, I didn't notice you." He mewed quietly ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 01:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Rain nodded hoping to not get Into a conversation with the black and brown Tom and continued to look out. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadow shook his head, glad that she hadn't wanted to talk. He padded back into the camp. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Fire sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Rain walked back into camp. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Fire greeted Rain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) shadow relaxed near the water.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Cloud nestled down into her nest quietly. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Fire finished cleaning his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Cloud felt her kits tumble around her belly. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Fire lied down and took a short nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Cloud got up, restless, and took a step outside to take a walk. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Fire woke up from his nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Cloud walked along an isolated, icy path leading from Camp. (Do they live in a Cave?) Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:50, October 11, 2013 (UTC) (I think so..Idk :3) Fire yawned.Night 13:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Cloud walked on the path. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 00:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Cloud sat down beneath a tree, and looked up into its icy branches. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 02:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Fire went out for another hunt.Night 04:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Cloud suddenly felt the snow underneath her break and she fell onto the snowbank. (Lol XD) Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Fire caught another mouse.Night 10:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC) (Dang, we need some excitement here... Might as well stir up trouble...) Cloud crawled out of the snowbank and shook her fur, but didn't see where she was going and tripped and fell into the river. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 10:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Fire came back to the tribe.Night 22:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Cloud tried desperately to paddle her paws through the murky water, but the weight in her stomach was dragging her down. These kits will be the death of me... She thought, And they aren't even born yet! Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey (It's my birthday today, the 25th of October! Rejoice!) 12:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Fire padded out into the woods again.Night 12:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cloud, drowning, cried out for help. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 11:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Fire heard the cry and rushed over to the voice.Night 12:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Cloud battled the water fiercely, gasping for air. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Fire saw Cloud then dove in the water to save her.Night 22:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Cloud felt her paws get weaker, her body sinking, and saw a flicker of movement near her. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Fire grabbed Cloud.Night 13:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Cloud gasped for air as teeth dug into her scruff. Hope of rescue filled her paws with newfound energy, and she started paddling, her paws churning the water, but it wasn't enough to get her to shore. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 14:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Fire paddled and moved towards the shore.Night 15:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Cloud pulled herself onto shore, gasping. "Thank you," she spluttered out between coughs. Her eyes were still shut from the water. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 07:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Fire padded up onto the shore. "Your welcome" he meowed.Night 14:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Cloud lay on her side. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 21:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Fire poked Cloud with his paw. "We need to get back to the tribe, you can rest there." he meowed.Night 21:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Cloud got up to follow Fire back to the Cave. "Thank you again." Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 08:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Fire meowed.Night 14:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Cloud walked behind Fire. Last Dragon ChroniclesFire Within Ice Fire Fire Star Fire EternalDark FireFire WorldFire AscendingChris D'Lacey 12:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Fire looked back at Cloud to make sure she was keeping up with him.νύχτα 14:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Tribes